Trust
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: After a break-up, Oishi isn't on his best. Sengoku helps what little he can. Shounen ai OishiUnknown, implied SenOishi.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Looking through my fic folders, I came across this one. It's been written a while ago, but it seems I never posted it for some reason. ...Or added it to my fic database, either. Basically, I just... forgot about it. So, here it is, finally...

* * *

Trust

"…How are you feeling?"

"What does it look like?" Oishi shot Sengoku a dark gaze. "Just peachy."

"Geez, I'm sorry for being worried." Sengoku took a step back, a cup of hot chocolate in each hand. "I'm just concerned, you know."

"…I know." Oishi sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just… I…" He shrugged helplessly, unable to put his feelings into words.

Sengoku smiled sympathetically, crouching before the sitting Oishi to get at eye-level with him. "Here." He pushed one of the cups into Oishi's hands. "Deep breaths, now, before I start worrying."

Oishi chuckled humourlessly. "Worrying is usually my sole duty, not anyone else's."

"Everybody needs others to worry about them, sometimes," Sengoku replied, sitting down on the couch next to his friend. He still wasn't sure just how they had become friends instead of just casual acquaintances, but was fairly sure it had something to do with both of them being fukubuchous. "And it's not just your duty, it's a general fukubuchou trait to worry about everyone and everything."

"…I guess." Oishi sipped slowly at his hot drink. "I hate being a bother, though…"

"Helping a friend is never a bother," said Sengoku determinedly. Even if the said helping involved finding a friend on your doorstep, looking absolutely miserable, at nightfall. Thankfully his parents and sister were visiting his grandmother for the weekend so no explanations were needed. …Well, aside from those he required, himself.

"I know it was rather rude of me to suddenly show up," Oishi sighed. "But, well… I wasn't exactly thinking straight. And I was nearby and…"

"I said it's not a bother, Syuichi." Sengoku patted his friend on the shoulder. "Now shut up and drink it and calm down a bit, okay? I'll listen to you rant some more when you're not about to either bite my head off or break down at me."

Oishi's smile was very faint and without any humour.

After quite a while of silence, Oishi finally spoke up. "…I did not see it coming."

"I bet not." Sengoku wrapped a friendly, supportive arm around Oishi's shoulders. "I mean, the two of you were pretty much glued together for the longest time… did he give you any reasons?"

"Sort of. Sort of not." Oishi sighed, placing his empty cup on the coffee table in front of the couch. Sengoku did the same. "I mean… he told me why he was breaking up with me, but… not what caused it."

"Oh?" Sengoku frowned. This did not sound good… "So what was the reason he did give?"

Oishi stared in front of himself, probably not seeing anything Sengoku could. "…He's been seeing someone else."

Sengoku was glad he'd taken Oishi's example just a moment ago, for he certainly would have dropped his cup now if he hadn't. "…You're not serious."

"I'm afraid I am." Oishi closed his eyes, now, a pained expression on his face. "He told me it's not my fault, that it's all him and not me, that he's sorry and I deserve better than him… but… why? Why would he do that?" His voice almost inaudible, he continued, "Why would he say he loved me when he already had his eyes on another?"

"I… don't know." Sengoku frowned. "I seriously don't know."

"Who can I trust anymore, Sengoku?" Oishi leant slightly against Sengoku, his tone tired. "I mean… I loved him so much… And he… he…"

"Shh, Syuichi. It's okay." Sengoku hugged him just a bit closer. "Of course it hurts, being betrayed by the one you trust the most. But you can't let it turn you bitter, all right? If you don't trust anyone else anymore you're letting him ruin you, and I'm sure neither of you wants that."

"But… I just don't know." Oishi sighed. "…You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Sengoku?" he asked with an almost desperate tone. "I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course you can," replied Sengoku firmly. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"…I thought that's what boyfriends were for, too, though." Oishi closed his eyes again. "I… I don't think I can trust anyone for a while, now… It's just… too painful." His hands fidgeting in his lap, he murmured, "I'm sorry, Sengoku… I'm nothing but trouble to you."

"Helping a friend is still no trouble," Sengoku insisted. "Now, hush. You look and sound like death warmed up, and I dare say rest would help with that. Things will look better in the morning, I promise. I'll go and get the guest futon ready for you, okay?"

Oishi seemed too tired to even protest at this. He just followed Sengoku like he were in a trance of some kind, or a kitten following its master. He truly looked exhausted, though Sengoku suspected the exhaustion was more emotional than physical. He only barely could get Oishi to call his parents so they wouldn't worry before Oishi removed most of his clothes and dropped down on the bed.

"I'm still sorry," he muttered, an arm covering his eyes. "I shouldn't have come here…"

"Oh, hush, Syuichi." Sengoku shoot his head. "This is exactly where you should have come. Or would you rather have your parents see you in such a state? They'd get heart attacks both." Pulling a blanket over Oishi like a worrying mother, he continued, "Now, sleep, okay? We'll talk more in the morning."

Oishi didn't need a lot of encouragement. Within minutes, he was sound asleep, frowning even in his dreams.

Very, very carefully, so as not to wake Oishi up, Sengoku pressed a light kiss on his friend's forehead. "Take your time learning to trust again, Syuichi," he whispered. "I'll be waiting."

And, he decided, he would be worthy of that trust.


End file.
